


Defense of honor

by Supertights



Series: Dragon Days [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Crack Pairing, Exhaustion, Fluff and Crack, Gods, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Secret Relationship, Superheroes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said they could sleep in his bed. As in together. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense of honor

"No match for a fine young warrior like yourself," mocked Vance as he picked Rich up off the ground, straining under the weight. "My ass. I knew it was a bad idea."

"But now I can say I fought a dragon," mumbled a feeble voice over his shoulder.

"Got your ass _whupped_ by a dragon," growled Vance angrily. "In a fight that melted half the Federal Reserve." He stood up a little straighter when Captain America appeared and gave them a look.

"Dragon much bother?"

"No, sir."

A small smile crept onto Cap's face. "That's good then. You boys had any food or sleep since this started?" he asked.

"Boys?" hissed Rich until Vance spanked him.

"Shush. No, sir, there's still work to be--" But Cap interrupted him, raising a hand to wave away his concerns.

"Teams are heading back to the mansion in shifts, get something to eat and tell Jarvis if there aren't any beds left, you can use mine if necessary." He turned away and began talking to the Police Commissioner. "Be back here in a couple of hours."

"We can use his bed?" said Rich. "Captain America's bed?"

"Did that dragon drop you on your head when I wasn't looking?" said Vance, as they lifted off the ground. His cape snapped back into Rich's face, smothering any reply he might've made. "He said _we_ could use his bed. _We!_ As in together!"

They came in to land in the gardens surrounding the mansion.

"I bet _he_  uses his bed too," burbled Rich. "Together with Iron-- mrphle?" The cape crammed into his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Do you think you can walk without embarrassing yourself?" said Vance, archly. "God forbid you take a look around to see who's in earshot before implying-- that." He set Rich on his feet and put a hand out to steady him as he wobbled, leaning alarmingly to the left. "Here, lean on me."

They walked into the Avengers Mansion together, Vance's hand under Rich's arm. The buffet looked out of place in the grand dining hall. "Hungry," murmured Rich, eyes half closed. "But tired."

"Sit boy, sit! Now stay!" said Vance with a grin as he dropped Rich into a chair at the long dining table. "And I'll get you a treat."

"I bet you were one of those kids-- who wanted a dog-- but Mommy and Daddy didn't--" Rich yawned widely without finishing his thought. Head falling onto the table, he began to snore.

Vance stood at the buffet balancing two plates on one arm, using a combination of his free hand and powers to fill them.

"I see the valiant hero hath returned." Thor was suddenly beside him loading a platter with as much meat as he could find. "Didst he defeat the beast?"

"He didst," fibbed Vance, his moral fibre twinging a little at the white lie. "I helped a small amount at the end-- to mop up but he had it on the ropes from the beginning."

"Indeed." Thor gave him with a knowing smile and wandered away.

"I just defended your honor," grumbled Vance as he set the plate down in front of Rich, who snorted awake. "Again."

Rich stared at him blankly. "My honor needed defending?"

"Twice." Vance stabbed at his food angrily. "That dragon almost roasted you."

"Would it be sacrilegious to eat this in Cap's bed?" asked Rich, blinking tiredly and picking up a chicken leg.

"Yes."


End file.
